What Remains
by Lets-Take-Them
Summary: When 15 year-old Carter Jackson finally finds hope in this dark world she lives in she fears she will once again lose everyone she loves. She hides her secrets and distances herself from the group to make sure they don't end up like her first group, but will someone make her feel safe? Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

WHAT REMAINS  
CHAPTER 1

**A/N: Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction so please don't judge all of my mistakes too harshly, but I would like to know everyones opinion. Also I do use a few Walking Dead characters from the game and took a few concepts from The Last of Us. There is one character from the Walking Dead comic series in later chapters, lastly I own nothing but my OC Carter some of the Ocs belong to friends who have allowed me to use their characters in my story.k**

-CARTER POV-

After Carver's camp fell two weeks ago, Luke, Nick, and I tried to move on. We still found ourselves heading back to our groups old cabin. I turned to Luke who was now basically our groups new leader. Luke is tall for his age (14 **A/N: I also changed the age of Luke and Nick for the purpose of their relationship with the main character**), he has messy brown and brown eyes. Then I turned to Nick, he was fourteen like Luke, his messy black hair had started to grow long. His usually defiant, bright blue eyes were now dull, no different than a walkers so to say.

As we walked along the hiking path I look down at my dirty sneakers, they were full of blood, I pulled my ballcap off my head and looked at it. It was covered in old blood, Lee's blood, the d that had once been a pretty bright blue was now faded. The hat was dirty, ripped, and worn, but it was all I had left of my brothers. **(A/N: I decided to change the story so insted of having Clem I put my OC to help with my characters backstory and connect the story more to the video game sorry. Also rather than having her dad giving her the hat it was her brothers who gave her the hat.)** The walkers have been around since I was eight, I'm eleven now, almost twelve.

Luke and Nick suddenly stopped walking and I walked straight into Lukes back. Luke turned to look at me and gave a small chuckle."Are you okay Carter?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered.

Luke looked over at me for awhile tthen sighed and looked away."We can set up camp here for the night," Luke stated.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be that far from the cabin now," Nick replied. I started gathering firewood and started a fire. Nick pulled some food from his bag and handed some to Luke and I.

Once we all finished eating our little bit of fod, Nick went to sleep and Luke tooke first watch. Instead of getting rest I stared off into the flames of uor small, sad campfire. I heard Luke sigh and shift from where he was sitting. "You should get some rest kid, we're not going to carry you to the cabin."

"I hope you know that I'm only three years younger than you." I muttered making Luke let out a small laugh. I sighed, rested my back against a tree, and fell asleep.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

The whole way to the cabin Carter thought about Lee and her first group. _I killed them,_ she thought as she trudged on through the woods. "We're here," Luke said catching Carter and Nicks attention. The three of them all smiled at the sight of their groups old cabin. Then they continued their short walk to the cabin. "Do you think the cabin still has running water?'' Carter asked hopefully. Honestly she didn't enjoy the smell of walker blood.

"Well I sure fucking hope so, I don't enjoy smelling like I just crawled out of a sewer." Nick responded. "Swear," Carter mumbled smiling to herself. Luke and Nick looked at her with a questioning look but just waved off what she said. "You know you swear a lot yourself kid," Luke smirked.

"Yeah, but it's never on purpose." The small girl muttered. Carter made a face as the boys started to laugh at her.

Once the three made it into the cabin they all went to get cleaned up and then the boys went to check the fishtraps that their group left behind. That's where things went to hell.

-CARTER POV-

About half an hour after Luke and Nick left I heard a loud scream. I instantly jumped off the couch, grabbed my gun, and headed for the stream. As I ran through the woods I smelled rot and heard the moans of the infected. When I got down to the stream I saw two large mobs of walkers and they were all eating something. I pulled out my knife and quickly stabbed the walkers in the back of the head so I wouldn't make that much noise and draw more infected. After all the walkers were dead I glanced over at where the walkers had been eating moments before and took a step back. I knew what I had to do so I took a few steps closer to Luke and Nick and put my knife in their heads so they wouldn't turn. Then I sat and cried.

**A/N: I hope I didn't upset anyone with the changes I made and if I did I'm so sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Reamains Chapter 1**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while I was a little busy at home, but I'll try to update every couple of days now anyways lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything exept for my OC.**

**-Carter POV-**

-4 years later-

So far this supply run was not going as well as I thought it would. There was a giant horde of infected outside each exit of the store. I am so fucked right now. I look up to see a hole in the roof that I might be able to crawl out of. I climb up one of the shelves which creaks under my weight. I jump and grab onto the ceiling just as the shelf falls to the ground. I jump from roof to roof and when I was a good distance from the infected I climbed my way down the tall building.

Once I got back to the cabin I noticed that the door was wide open. I pulled out my gun and realized that I hardly had any ammo, but I went in anyway.

When I walked into the cabin I heard someone rooting around in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw a boy and a girl around my age going through the cabinets and drawers. "This place doesn't have shit," the girl muttered angrily. From what I could see the girl had longish brown hair with purple tips and was a little taller than me. I aimed my gun at the guys head figuring that if I killed the girl first I wouldn't be able to fight off the boy because honestly he was a lot bigger than me. I was about to pull the trigger when I heard a voice behind me.

"Put the damn gun down." The voice behind me sounded like another boy. I listened to him and put my gun on the ground then slid it behind me with my foot as the two kids turned around. "Don't you know it's rude to go through peoples things,'' I said with a smirk which may have not been the brightest idea considering I had a gun aimed at the back of my head. The funny thing is I don't really care if I die or not. I noticed that now they were all staring at me and another girl had entered the room.

She had brown hair and brown eyes. The kid who was standing behind me stepped in front of me. The boy was a little taller than me and his brown hair looked as if it hadn't been cut in awhile. He also had really pretty blue eyes. "Is this your house?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied while calmly pushing his gun away.

"Carl what are you doing?" The girl who had just been raiding the kitchen was freaking out while the other girl just seemed slightly concerned. "Calm down Bridget if this is where she's staying then she has every right to shoot us, but she didn't." Carl said while still watching me closely. ''She would've if you didn't stop her," the other boy replied coldly.

"Look, you guys can stay here if you want. If you let me I'll even join your group, all I need from you guys is to help me out especially with supply runs." I stated calmly. The boy who was in the kitchen when I came in was glaring at me. "That sounds cool," the purple haired girl responded.

"Okay, you guys probably know where everything is but if you need something just come and find me.'' They all looked at me like I was insane and I probably was for trusting people I just met. "What's your name?" Carl asked. I considered lying to them but decided against it since they could help me out later on. "Carter," I replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Carter. I'm Carl, this is Skylar," he said motioning to the girl who was last to enter the room. "Then over there is Bridget and Nico," he said then nodded his head towards the two that had been raiding the kitchen. I waved then walked off to my room.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer and also I wanted to say that Skylar and Bridget are not my OCs. They belong to my friends justsomebooklion and multifandomz1. They both write fanfiction for Percy Jackson so I recommend you check them out. I promise I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT REMAINS CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to apologize for that major timeskip last chapter which was basically just for the sake of the plot. Also this is the chapter where some concepts from The Last of Us come in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC.**

-Carl POV-

-The next day-

"Wake your ass up." I opened my eyes to see Carter glaring at me from the doorway. She was holding a crossbow and a hunting knife. "I'm going hunting and I want you to come with me while the others are gathering wood.''

"Fine, just give me a few minutes to get ready." I got a bag that I had found in the closet of the room and packed it with a few essentials then walked out of the room. I found Carter sitting on a couch in the living room while staring at her bloodied ballcap."Where'd you get that hat?" I asked startling the small girl.

"My umm... my twin brother Josh gave it to me for my seventh birthday. When things went to shit we were at the house with a babysitter while our mom and older brother were out . The babysitter got bit and Josh went out to find help, but he never came back." She muttered while placing the hat back on her head.

As we walked out of the cabin she pulled out her knife and inspected it. I looked around to see Skylar organizing the wood into piles and Bridget and Nico laughing and goofing off."So, do you know what happened to your family?" I asked her quietly incase the others could hear."No, after my brother Josh left I was alone for about two weeks until a man named Lee found me and took care me. After a while I was contacted by a man who found me using a walkie talkie. The man said he had my family so I left to find them. I was stupid, I thought I knew what I was doing and Lee died because of it," she muttered while walking off into the woods. I felt bad for asking and decided to leave her alone for a while.

After awhile of not finding much we heard shouts coming from the direction of the cabin. "Oh shit," Carter muttered while running towards the cabin. When we made it to the cabin we saw Nico, Bridget, and Skylar running away from the cabin and a horde of infected. "I'll distract the infected and you chase after the others."

"Carter are you fucking crazy you'll never be able to outrun all the infected," I hissed "Just fucking go, I'll be fine." Carter then pushed me in the direction of the others and yelled to get the hordes attention, so I ran.

-Bridget POV-

After about twenty minutes of running the moans of infected died down, but we still heard something chasing after us. We all figured that it was Carl or Carter, so we set down what little items we managed to grab and kept our guard up in case what was chasing us wasn't Carl or Carter. A few minutes later we found out that what was chasing us was just Carl, but Carter wasn't with him. "What happened to Carter?" I asked him.

"She distracted the infected, she should be coming to find us soon." He said while trying to catch his breath. "You just left her out there to die," Skylar shouted.

"Would you be quiet, you're going to draw the infected. I didn't just leave her, she just pushed me then started yelling to draw the infected to her. She'll be fine, let's just wait until she finds us."

-Carter POV-

"Hey you ugly fucks get your asses over here," I shouted at the infected to get their attention. They all turned and started to chase after me so I ran in the opposite direction. I would occasionally stab one of the infected and was doing well for myself until a runner grabbed my arm. "Let go of me you fucking piece of shit." I tried to pull my arm away but wasn't to free myself. Then I felt the fucker sink his teeth into my fucking arm. "Shit," I muttered as I finally managed to kill the runner.

I knew the bite wouldn't affect me, after Luke and Nick died I met this girl. We went on a run one day and we both got bit. Two days later she died and I didn't, so I was on my own again. I pulled my sleve over my arm and was thankful for my dark colored shirt then started moving in the direction of the group.

-1 hour later-

I was starting to feel really tired, but decided to keep moving and find the others. As I kept walking I started to hear their voices then I walked a little bit faster. After another few minutes of walking I finally found them. "Hey guys." They all turned to look at me then Bridget and Skylar hugged me and Carl asked if I was okay while Nico offered me a small smile. Then we all settled down and started a small fire. The rest of the night we talked and started deciding what we would do next.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I have a feeling I made a lot of mistakes and I would love if you guys could help me find my mistakes and help me fix them. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY MY COMPUTER WASN'T WORKING AND I LOST THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT I'LL POST SOMETIME THIS WEEK.


End file.
